Just One Wish
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Don't forget, Just. One. Wish. One-shot Drabble In honor of Riven's birthday. I think this should be how he & Musa get back together in the 4th season. MxR fluff at the end, sorry. Couldn't resist. Minor StellaxBrandon at the end. Very minor. R&R.


**A/N****:** Hey guys! I worked really hard on this so hopefully, it doesn't suck too much. This is in honor of Riven's birthday. If I remember correctly it's on the fifteenth. Mine's on the eighteenth. So happy birthday to us! And if I guess correctly, he's only a year older than me too! Yay!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I own nothing but the plot and Musa's dress. I swear I saw it in the window at Wet Seal but when I went to look for it online, it wasn't there. I loved that dress.

**Just One Wish**

* * *

**Bzz.** Bzz. Bzz.

The wall behind Riven's bed vibrated. The Specialist sat up, rubbing his tired violet eyes. A violent yawn shook through the boy. He stretched before looking up at the wall behind him. The large clock that had been built into the wall, courtesy of Timmy, read 5:30 am. The boy looked over at his room mate before heaving a heavy sigh and getting up.

Riven stumbled into the bathroom and tried to turn on the light. He couldn't find the switch. "Damn it. It's too early for this." He blinked his eyes and focused on the wall. He still couldn't find it. "Fine. I give up. I'll shower in the dark."

Riven shut the door behind him and felt his way to the toilet before making his way to the shower stall. He climbed in and turned on the hot water, letting it fall over his body washing away the exhaustion.

After he was clean and awake, he climbed out and dried off. He got dressed, stumbling around in the dark. Finally he walked out of the bathroom glancing at the window before looking to his room mate's bed and then back to the window. "Why are you climbing in through the window? What's in your bed?"

Nabu smiled at him. "Energy."

Riven cocked an eyebrow. "So where have you been all night then?" Riven was sure Nabu had been there when he had eventually crawled into bed.

Nabu's smile grew. "I stayed with Layla last night."

Riven's eyebrow arched higher before he smirked. "Really? And, uh, what were you and Layla doing?"

Nabu frowned. "Not that. We went dancing, skating. We sat up most of the night with Musa." He glanced at his room mate. Riven flinched. "She misses you, y'know."

Riven sighed. "I know." He turned and walked over to the calendar hoping Nabu hadn't caught the look on his face. He looked at the date before frowning. A smiley face drawn in the day with an orange gel pen adorned the calendar. "Fuck."

"**Riven,** come out." Stella sighed. Riven was always difficult but this was ridiculous. She put her head in one hand and moved the other as she swirled her magic around it.

"No, I feel stupid." Riven spoke from behind the curtain.

Brandon sighed and stood up. "Come out on your own or I can drag you out." Why of all days did Riven have to choose today to be such an eternal douche. His foul mood had only gotten worse. It seemed the longer he went without Musa, the crankier he became.

"I'd like to see you try." There was no way in hell Riven was coming out of the dressing room to be paraded around like a doll for Stella's amusement.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Okay, have it your way." Brandon reached into the small room and grabbed Riven's ear, pulling him out. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Riven scowled at him.

Stella pursed her lips and _hmm_ed. "I like the blue vest with this but something's not right." She turned to the lady helping them. "What do you think Aurora?"

The lady stood up and walked over to Riven. She circled him thinking, index finger tapping her chin. "He's looked good in all of them but he looked more comfortable and less..." Aurora moved her hand around in a circular motion, searching for the right word. "Stiff... in the solid black suit."

Stella _hmm_ed again and clapped. "Yes, I think you're right. Change back into the black one Riven, you can wear it to the restaurant. Go pay for it Brandon." She turned back to Aurora while Riven went to change and Brandon to pay. "Thank you for putting up with our friend this afternoon. You've been a big help." Stella reached into her shiny green clutch and pulled out a twenty. She offered it to Aurora. "A tip."

Aurora shook her head. "Nonsense Miss Stella. It's the least I could do after you and your friends rescued my little girl from that fire."

Stella smiled.

**Musa** looked herself over in the mirror. She had picked out this dress especially for this occasion a week before she and Riven broke up.

She bent over closer to the mirror fixing her eyeliner and smacking her lips. She stepped back and did a small twirl. Her dress was solid black and was ruffled down the whole length, like Bloom's Enchantix had been. A purple gem adorned the neck before it slipped into two small black straps. She stepped into her shiny black heels and slid a diamond bracelet onto her wrist. She had left her hair down, slightly curled.

She looked at her clock and sighed. "I'm going to be late." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her glittery black clutch and Riven's present.

"**Happy **birthday to you,

happy birthday to you.

Happy Birthday, dear Riven.

Happy birthday to you."

The group laughed and Sky stood up. "Alright. Now blow out your candles!"

"Don't forget your wish!" Flora bounced in her seat and Riven couldn't help but wonder again just what it was that his friends had been slipped.

Roxy bounced over and leaned on the table. "And don't forget, Just. One. Wish."

The bell above the door jingled and the group looked up to see Musa enter the restaurant. She was beautiful.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic is killer." She walked to the end of the table and sat silently.

Riven stared at her a moment longer before closing his eyes, making his wish, and blowing out the yellow and blue 2-0 candles.

Everyone cheered and Tecna cut the cake into thirteen equal pieces.

Riven diligently opened his presents and gave each person an awkward 'Thanks.' He looked over his stash- cologne from Stella, a stereo from Brandon, pocket knife from Sky, limited edition lighter from Bloom, laptop from Tecna, newest video game from Timmy, dog whistle from Roxy, lavender incense from Flora, an incense burner from Helia, football from Layla, and the key that Nabu had used to lock Riven out of his foot locker from Nabu. Twelve presents.

He looked up at Musa who glanced at the door and mouthed 'park' before excusing herself from the table and leaving the restaurant.

**Riven **decided to go change before he met Musa. He looked good in a suit, he had to admit, but he was much more comfortable in jeans. Apparently, Musa had the same idea.

Musa handed him a small box wrapped gently in black wrapping paper without taking her eyes off the ground.

Riven took it and carefully unwrapped the paper. The box was small, square. He removed the lid and stiffened. His dad's ninja stars gleamed in the sunlight. This was why she didn't give him his present in front of the group. "But I dropped them in the Obsidian Dimension before it was destroyed."

"No. You dropped them at the gate. I know how much they meant to you and once I realized that the gate is still there I went to look for them."

Riven was speechless. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Musa bit her lip and studied her feet closer.

Riven rubbed the back of his head. "About what I said, I'm sorry."

Musa smiled softly. "I know."

Riven licked his lips. "So... is it still us against the universe?"

Musa's smile grew. "Yeah, the two of us." A few tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them. She turned and hugged him.

Riven tightened the hug, secretly smelling her hair, memorizing her scent. "The two of us."

Musa's smile returned. "Happy birthday, Riven."

**Musa's** skates slid out from under her. Before she could hit the ground Riven had his arms tucked under hers, holding her up.

She giggled. "Thanks. So you never told me what it was you wished for?"

Riven smirked. "You're not supposed to tell. But... I asked for something special."

"What?"

"I wanted the thing I was fighting for back." Riven looked up into the bleachers where Brandon was whispering something in Stella's ear. The blonde fairy squealed and jumped on her boyfriend screaming 'Yes!'

Musa thought about for a few minutes. "Me."

Riven tapped her in the forehead. "Took you long enough pixie."

Musa smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "You talk too much."

**Fin!**

A/N: Yes, I know it got insufferable and incredibly cheesy at the end. I'm sorry.

That's how I see them getting back together. It probably won't happen that way but I wish it would. There you go.

Oh! And I'll post Stalked back on fanfiction as soon as I get another chapter of it written. Before I do that though, I want to write the last chapter of One And The Same. A week or two maybe?


End file.
